


He is DOOM

by DeansP1e



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Other, Past Violence, Shotgun, Slash if you squint, all that is needed lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansP1e/pseuds/DeansP1e
Summary: After every demon has been killed, there's nothing left to do except rebuild. The Doom Slayer doesn't know how to feel about this.
Relationships: Doom Slayer/Vega - Slight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	He is DOOM

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pentagram](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334469) by [itman496](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itman496/pseuds/itman496), [Kirmon64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirmon64/pseuds/Kirmon64). 



“This is Dr. Samuel Hayden of ARC, log report: 001, date: 3/30/2166, subject: Doom Slayer

“The Doom Slayer, aka ‘Doom Guy’, stands at seven feet(2.13 m) tall, weighs 316.54 lbs(143.58 kg) and was the scourge to all demonkind. At the moment, he is in a deep sleep and did I not know just how durable he is, I would presume him either comatose or dead. He has multiple lacerations, most likely due to his altercations in his extensive past.

“I admit that we do not know much of anything about the Doom Slayer, I know not what makes the Doom Slayer so fierce. Studies have proven that he is, at a baseline, human, but what also seems to be alien DNA merging with his human DNA. Curiously, the Praetor Suit functions as the ultimate assistant to him, as VEGA has said, despite being fully integrated into the Praetor Suit. I would like to analyze this further,” the doctor finished, heaving a sigh after he finished with his recorder. He has since been made a new body, a human body, the remnants of his robotic one still on the Slayer’s ship. They have been stationed in the remains of Washington D.C. for the time being, presumably, so the Slayer could help rebuild what was left of civilization. Samuel sighed again, stretching as he ruminated in his thoughts. After what the Slayer did for humanity, after saving it, they’re having him do menial labor? What a pity, he thought as he moved to the sleeping man in front of him. At this, he is reminded of when he, then known as Samur Makyr, gifted the Doom Slayer immense physical condition. He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts, unsure if he should reach for the Slayer’s forehead. Samuel is human again, after all. He ultimately gets an answer when he wakes up with an increased heart rate and sweat on his brow, and Samuel pulls his hand back as the man too angry to die grips one of his arms tightly.

“Do not be alarmed, Slayer,” the doctor tries to soothe, putting his free hand on the Doom Slayer’s forearm. The Beast simply nods, slowly but surely letting go of his arm in a show of trust. Samuel turns around, heading to the wardrobe and grabbing work clothes as he speaks, “You are in what remains of Washington D.C., and due to powers out of my control,” he turns back around, showing the clothes to the large man, “You are to help rebuild civilization.” 

The Slayer gives a glare at that from his now-sitting position, pausing in his massaging of his hand as Hayden walks forward. “If it were up to me, you would be back in Urdak, killing the last of the Makyr angels,” he says as he offers the clothes to the Slayer, who, most likely in the combination of the statement and the offer, grants him an almost-smile as he grabs said clothes and stands.

Samuel leaves him to it, promptly exiting the room, and with it, the Slayer all but collapses.

“I would recommend sitting down, William,” VEGA suggested politely, only getting a shake of a head in response. The Slayer sighed as he put the worn clothing on, a faded red flannel and a simple pair of blue jeans, along with a pair of wool socks and tan boots, at least it’ll be comfortable, he mused.

_ Report.  _ The Slayer signs, being blunt as he’s still waking up. Thankfully, VEGA knew what he meant and extrapolated.

“It seems you are to rebuild Washington D.C. from the ground up; in short, menial labor.”

The Slayer utters a low growl in response, rapidly signing.  _ After all the shit I went through, after going to hell and back multiple times, they decide to fucking have me do fucking labor?  _ At the end of his signing rant, his rage bubbles up and he punches the nearest wall. Hard. Where the Slayer punched, there’s now a giant hole.

“Might I suggest not doing that?” VEGA frets and worries about him.

His rage is like a pot of oil, heats up quick but cools down slow. It is during this that VEGA suggests that he put on his helmet so that VEGA may better monitor him, getting a nod and a movement towards said helm in response. He pats the top of the helmet once before putting it on slowly, the visor adjusting to the light immediately.

“It seems you are still angry. Would you like to go outside?” VEGA hesitantly asks, seeming to read his muscles and everything, even with just the helmet, which is certainly helpful. He pauses for just a moment, and then nods, before excitedly noticing a sword with a cross on it. He hurriedly heads toward it with a grin, which has the effect of making VEGA confused at first before he realizes what it is in amusement.

“It looks to be a Crusader’s longsword from almost 900 years past, but how it is here eludes me. Perhaps with use, it will become clear,” VEGA explains. The Doom Slayer grins as he buckles the belt around his waist and walks out of the room, following VEGA’s directions outside, which is short since he realizes this is a small building. He looks around, looking for an alley, not too long finding it as he walks. He heads inside it and once he’s sure he’s hidden behind a dumpster, he takes the helmet off, breathing in the fresh air gratefully, his face one of peace finally. He hasn’t smelled this in a long time, even after being here to kill demons.

VEGA allows him a long moment before his voice quietly crackles through the speakers once more. “Two life signs at the end of the alley, be vigilant.”

The warning was meant to be less ominous than that, but oh well. The Slayer puts his helmet back on again, this time faster, and stands to his full height, drawing his sword and stepping insight.

“Doom Slayer! There you are!” The voice of a relieved scientist breaks through his resolve, and he shakes his head as he sheathes his sword and walks to the two.

“We were quite worried when we couldn’t find you, Slayer.” Hayden. Despite the show of trust earlier, the Doom Slayer is still wary towards the doctor, even as he follows the two of them back inside and to what seems to be a medical center. He’s guided to a bed, which creaks under his weight as he sits and is coaxed, not wholly by his own volition, into being hooked up to a coulter counter. It’s a few minutes before they give him the ‘ok’ to move.

“Your blood sample will let us know more about your genetic makeup,” Samuel started but got cut off by the Slayer walking off to explore the facility, the slam of the door showing his emotion.

“Would you like me to guide you to collectibles?” VEGA asks, knowing the Slayer’s propensity for hoarding stuff.

_ If you could find me a gun, that would be helpful as well. _ He signs slowly and deliberately, intending to get to the point.

“I understand. Finding the best route now.” It only takes a second before the markers’ on his HUD, and he immediately heads in that direction, not so much following hallways, but rather making his own path. It’s...a sight to see, that’s for sure. When he finds the weapon storage room, he tries the knob. Locked. He grins as he kicks, no, breaks the door down and enters. In the room, in the very center, is his double-barrel. His beloved. His most prolific killer. And now it’s where it belongs, in the Slayer’s hands.

“I have no idea why they decided to hide your prized gun,” VEGA snarks, which makes the Slayer bark out a laugh and sign one-handedly,  _ Why-anyone-bother-?  _ The two share a quick laugh before VEGA marks a collectible on his HUD again.

Through this process, the two of them have explored the entire facility, and have gained a small record labeled ‘Slipknot-The Heretic Anthem’, a couple of toys(a mini Samuel Hayden and a mini Khan Makyr), and a floppy disk labeled ‘GOD MODE’, all going into his pocket dimension, despite not having the full suit on. The Hell Walker hooks his shotgun onto his belt somehow and is moving back to the medical center when a scared scientist gets thrown into the wall to his left. His tuned reflexes kicking in, the shotgun goes up immediately as he looks into the lab. In the lab is a face he never thought he’d see again after his last stunt. King Novik in the flesh.

“Doom Slayer,” Novik simply says, turning his eight-foot form towards him before strangely and suddenly kneeling on one knee? “It is an honor to see you again.”

The Slayer furrows his brow, not letting Novik out of his aim as the King stands. VEGA speaks for him.

“The Doom Slayer wants to know how and why you’re here.” Doom’s face turns angry, and he raises his shotgun with the King’s moves at his face. “And don’t be stupid. Answer our questions.” 

“I am here because I simply wish to help,” the deep voice of the King rumbles through the facility, sending facility members towards the lab but no-one enters when Death is looking Novik dead in the eye.

“The Slayer wishes to know why you threw that scientist. Remember, violence is not the answer, it is the question.” The Doom Slayer shoots a hole in the ceiling before bringing it back to Novik’s face. “The answer is yes.” Right then, the Slayer decides he likes AI better than humans. The King laughs at VEGA’s corny joke, but no-one laughs with him.

Novik sighs. “A necessity to grab your attention.” The Beast’s glare somehow gets angrier at that.

“You could’ve yelled his title or even a chair. Why a human?” It seems even VEGA is getting angry, even though his voice is calm. The King pauses. “The Slayer’s patience is almost up, please answer our question.”

“King Novik, it is a pleasure to see you.” The Beast does  **not** want to see Samuel right now, so he quickly turns, filling the doctor’s leg with lead before reloading and turning back to Novik. “Message took,” Samuel struggles to say, painfully dragging himself back outside the lab.

Novik answers after the display of violence, seemingly afraid and reverent? “I admit that I have made a mistake, and if you’ll let me live, I will explain further as to why I’m here.”

The Slayer slowly sighs and slowly brings his shotgun down. “The Doom Slayer is reluctant but is willing to listen to your explanation.”

“Thank you, Slayer.”

It’s two hours later before the explanation is done. Never one to sit still, William does some exercises while listening, which is kinda hard to do with a sword and a shotgun around his waist. But, nevertheless, he gets it done.

“Do you understand?” Novik asks, his face still curious as to why the Slayer is exercising.

“You want the Slayer to fight you in order to gain his sovereignty in Sentinel Prime so that he may restore the peace, in essence. The Slayer is wondering why you didn’t simply say that in the beginning and wants to kill you anyway,” VEGA speaks, not wholly unsarcastic. The King nods sagely while the Beast simply checks his ammo.

He is ready.


End file.
